


Handkerchiefs

by HecatesKiss



Series: Everyone Knows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks his Professor for clarification on a bit of homework which leads to an interesting... lessening of tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handkerchiefs

**Author's Note:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but perhaps the situation?? Maybe? Beta'd by ProserpinasWinter. Thank you my dear!
> 
> Not Safe For Work  
> Light Bondage
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.  
> ~ * ~

Harry knocked and waited for the call to enter. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head slightly as he realized his fingers were shaking. _How_ Dumbledore expected them to go on, as though _nothing_ were different, as if people weren’t dying outside Hogwart’s walls… Harry felt sick. He hunched his shoulders as he slipped into the office and shut the door behind him.

“Professor? I had a question about the length of the assignment.” Harry said, keeping his eyes down, gaze fixed on the surface of the large desk. Pale, potion stained hands placed the quill back into the red ink.

A snap of those fingers had Harry’s head jerking up. He licked his lips and shifted back and forth on his heels, rocking slightly. Snape’s expression was bland. Yet his eyes glittered with suppressed emotion.

“Has your intellect been strained by being required to list three properties of Valerian Root, Mr. Potter?” Snape drawled as he pulled a handkerchief from his right hand pocket and ran it through his fingers. Harry shivered and swallowed as he felt his trousers become a little too tight.

“No, sir.” Harry managed as the ivory handkerchief was flicked. Harry watched the transfiguration undo itself and hitched in a breath as the bone white Death Eater mask was revealed. His mouth went dry and he closed his eyes even as he bit his lip. To so casually offer the mask… Harry shivered, it must be bad if Snape could see through him.

Harry heard the door lock, and felt the ward structure ripple across his skin. He let his bag thud to the floor and set his wand on the end of the desk. He shrugged off his outer robe and licked his lips as Severus rose from behind the desk and pushed the chair back.

“Come.” Severus purred as he slid the mask into place. Harry scrambled to obey, heart thudding in his ears. He slipped neatly between Severus and the desk, turned so that he was facing the door. His breathing hitched as Severus’ pale fingers slipped his crimson and gold tie free. Harry glanced over his shoulder.

Severus’ face was obscured by the mask, yet Harry was able to meet those dark eyes. His breathing hitched as his hands were roughly grabbed and his wrists were tied tightly together at the small of his back. He sucked in a ragged breath when Severus’ hand reached around and yanked his trousers open. Harry squirmed to help get them down. Warm fingers tugged his boxers, sending them pooling at his ankles.

Harry went down willingly when a hand went between his shoulder blades and pushed. He turned his head and groaned when a muttered spell slipped his buttons open. The desk was cool against heated flesh. He whimpered when he heard the rustle of robes being shifted. He started to turn his head to look behind him, but a firm hand at his neck kept him pinned to the desk. He hissed in a breath when his shirt was yanked down, fabric pinning his elbows and exposing part of his back. The sound of a drawer being pulled open, followed by the scent of spearmint had Harry shivering and biting his lip.

“You’ll have to keep quiet, Harry. I didn’t put up a silencing spell. Can you do that, or do I need to silence you?”

Harry moaned, bit his lip, and frantically shook his head. Harry jumped when slick, blunt fingers were pressed against his opening. He shuddered and squirmed.

A brief bite of pain warned him that one finger had slid into him. Harry pressed back into the sting and squirmed. The pressure on the back of his neck increased for a moment. Harry stilled. The finger inside of him stilled as well. Harry hissed and knew not to buck.

“Please, Sev. Now. Please.”

“I refuse to _hurt_ you. Shh. You don’t really want the pain. I know you don’t.” Severus murmured, the fingers at the nape of his neck squeezing and stroking. Harry shivered and then arched when the finger started sliding up and down his spine. Light teasing touches. He was grateful when Severus didn’t still, but instead continued.

“I think I need it.” Harry admitted, breath coming in gasps. Severus merely made a noise. Harry closed his eyes and felt shame curl through him. Warm fingers ghosted gently through his hair, the touch soft.

“What you need, so be it.” Severus breathed, yet he didn’t increase his pace. Harry’s legs shook as Severus eased his fingers just a bit deeper.

Harry was panting by the time the fingers on his neck flexed once in warning. Harry drew a breath and _relaxed_. The second finger slid into him. He moaned as he closed his eyes. He sucked in a breath when the hand on his neck slipped away. He whimpered when his bound wrists were tugged on. Yet he stood at the urging and then bit down on his lip. 

He stood, caught between Severus and the desk, two fingers buried inside of him, hands bound behind his back, trousers at his ankles. He jumped when the hand that had been at his wrists vanished only to become wrapped around him. Harry arched into the touch. He shivered as the scent of spearmint became stronger and the touch was withdrawn. He heard cloth rustle again and wood creak.

“Please. God. Please, Sev.” He stepped backwards when his wrists were tugged on. He groaned as the fingers inside him were withdrawn. He hissed out a breath when he was tugged back further. He stumbled slightly and Severus’ hands caught his hips before he was tugged slightly down.

Harry choked back a yelp as he was pulled onto his lover’s lap. Rough hair scraped along the backs of his thighs. His finger buried instinctively in the shirt behind him. He squirmed and then hissed, hips rising. Severus’ hands helped him wiggle and squirm into position. He panted as he pressed himself down onto his lover, hissing out a breath as lubricant slicked hardness slid into him.

Harry moaned and stilled. He accepted the sharp sting of discomfort. He’d pushed the pace just enough that it still hurt. Harry rocked his hips forward then back. He moaned when Severus pulled him tightly against his chest and held him there. Harry shuddered as Severus lifted him enough to slide free.

“No. Please. No…” Harry squirmed and then gasped as he was flipped around and picked up. He froze when he was deposited on the desktop. He choked back a cry as he locked gazes with Severus, the mask doing little to really hide the blazing desire in those dark eyes.

Harry bit his lip as his shoes were spelled away with a muttered word. He kicked slightly to shake his trousers and boxers off one leg. Severus dipped his head in encouragement and then grabbed the freed leg. It went over his shoulder as the man stepped forward and tugged Harry flat. 

Harry had time enough to draw a breath and then Severus was fully sheathed inside him, setting a quick pace. Harry drew a breath to cry and then Severus’ hand was over his mouth, muffling the noise. Harry’s eyes went wide as his gaze fixed on the bone white mask that loomed above him.

The discomfort from his pinned wrists merged with the quick yet deep thrusts as his lover rutted harshly against him. Harry hooked his other leg around Severus’ waist and sucked in a ragged breath. This was just what he needed.

“So good. So good. Oh god… oh shite. Sev. Sev… Sev!” Harry panted and then went rigid as his release tore over him. He blinked, dazed, almost certain he’d just heard Severus laugh behind the mask. He was sticky, but it didn’t really matter at the moment.

Harry blinked when Severus slid forward, free hand catching himself against the edge of the desk. Harry could feel his ribs flicking with quick breaths, and realized that Severus was breathing the same way. He groaned when Severus moved his hand from his mouth and then blinked when Severus eased his leg down and slipped free before he stepped back.

“Better?”

Harry assessed as Severus slid the mask off and flicked his hand. Harry nodded. The mask again became a harmless, innocuous handkerchief. Harry wiggled and then smiled as Severus pulled him into a sitting position, flipped him back face down, feet touching the floor. Harry hitched in a breath as Severus’ fingers untied his wrists.

“Thank you.” Harry breathed as Severus stepped back and fixed his clothing. Harry took the plain white cotton handkerchief Severus produced from his desk drawer. He used it to clean himself up before he pulled his boxers and trousers on, shifting slightly as he felt Severus’ essence slip down his thighs. 

“You are welcome. Now, there are twenty minutes before dinner. Go, Love.” Severus said as he drew Harry to him and bent his head. The kiss was slow and sweet.

“Love you. Thank you.” Harry breathed before he stepped out of the older man’s embrace. He fixed his tie, thankful that he knew a de-wrinkling spell. Severus cast various cleaning spells over his desk and himself. Harry smiled slightly. He jolted under one of Sev’s cleaning spells as it was directed at him. He stuck his tongue out and then yelped when Severus stole a fast kiss.

Harry scooted around the edge of the desk, putting the solid surface between them. He snagged his wand off the desk as he slid by. Severus merely smirked. Harry let a grin curve his lips. He shrugged back into his robe.  
“Ah, Mr. Potter? Keywords _concept_ and _doubt_. Refusal will be _reluctance_.”

“Concept, doubt, and I don’t want to hear reluctance. Got it. Thank you for the help, Professor.” Harry responded, green eyes glinting in amusement. Severus scowled for a second and Harry bowed his head.

Scooping up his bag, he shoved the handkerchief into the bag and slipped his wand into his robe pocket. The pair shared a look before Harry slipped from the office, face set in a scowl, forcing himself not to look back. He glared at Draco Malfoy as the blond ponce pushed him into the wall and then continued on, laughing. However, he was no longer shaking. He’d count that as a win.


End file.
